1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a free wheel hub mechanism and, more particularly, to a free wheel hub mechanism for transmitting a driving force or torque from an axle shaft to wheels of the vehicle upon the application of driving force to the axle shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional free wheel hub mechanism, a pre-load force is directly acted on a taper bearing interposed between an axle shaft and a housing by an interengaging member and it is required that such not rattle between the interengaging member and a brake drum through a thrust bearing. This means that the tightening force for the taper bearing or the thrust bearing is often scattered or dispersed with the result that the lifetime of the axle shaft is shortened and the brake drum lacks stability.